


Artemis and Actaeon

by voodoochild



Category: Firefly
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Porn Battle, War for Independence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never let it be said Sargent Malcolm Reynolds declined the invitation of a lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artemis and Actaeon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VI, for the prompt "Mal/Zoe, water".

Truth be told, Sargeant Malcolm Reynolds might've just been the first man in the 'verse to actually swallow his own tongue.

Couldn't blame himself, really - wasn't every day you came across a fresh body of water tucked into the trees behind your lines. After weeks of the blood and dirt of the trenches, he'd stripped down without thinking and dove right into the river. Since he'd come up for air and had neither choked on poison nor been shot by purplebellies, he assumed he was alone.

"Assuming" always had made an ass out of him.

Because not three feet away, back turned to him (and really, that was the only reason he wasn't dead), was his second-in-command: Corporal Zoe Alleyne.

He thanked God and every angel he could think of that the water was waist-deep as he felt himself harden painfully, biting his bottom lip at the gasp that threatened to escape. Water spilled a trail from Zoe's hair (oh, Lord, she'd pulled it up, displaying the smooth expanse of neck that he'd spent a good deal of time getting distracted by in the trenches) down that perfect back to meet the river right at the small of her back.

His hands curled into fists at his side as he willed himself in vain to calm. Thought he might have managed it if he could slip into the shadows of the trees at the water's edge, until she spoke up, back still turned.

"Gonna just stand there, sir?"

Never let it be said that Mal Reynolds ever declined the invitation of a lady.

He padded silently through the water, sliding his arms around her from behind. Her skin was warmed from the sun, and she shivered delicately as his water-slick hand came to rest just below one breast. She turned her head up to him and drew breath - about to make another teasing request - but it came out a moan into his mouth. His hand slid up to cup her breast, thumb sweeping and circling over one pebbled nipple. She swallowed his groans as her ass pressed against him, breaking the kiss to throw back her head in abandon.

He was on fire, blessedly cool water the only thing saving him. His mouth growled nonsense into her skin, kissing and licking and biting as he methodically trial-and-errored his way into knowing what she liked. Zoe hadn't left him be to figure it out, either - placing her hand over his and showing him by touch the precise way to drive her insane. Once he'd taken over the rhythm, index finger sliding and circling her sex, she'd turned around and hoisted herself up to lock impossibly long legs around his waist.

He froze as she slid her mouth up his neck and panted hotly in his ear. "Mal, please."

"Please, what?", he answered.

"Take me."

Well, you didn't have to tell him twice - just slid hands around to cradle her thighs and ass, and slid inside her. And oh, he was going to die. She was tight around him - it had been months since anyone had time to sleep at night, let alone rut - and her nails dug sharply into his shoulders. He couldn't move, but that didn't matter to Zoe, who began to mercilessly writhe against him, coaxing him into the rhythm they needed. And when he finally came - hoarse yell stifled against the mass of her hair - all he could hear and feel was her low voice in his ear and her heart beating against his. She smoothed back his hair out of his eyes, and kissed him softly.

Then she left, and he didn't need to ask why, because there was still a war to be fought. Warriors for him to command and her to fight beside. And it wasn't as if they were going to make it out of here alive.

Serenity Valley would claim them both, one way or another.


End file.
